Meyer
Meyer was a German optical company, founded by Hugo Meyer (born 21.05.1863, died 01.03.1905) in Görlitz. In 1918 Dr. Paul Rudolph, the inventor of Zeiss' Tessar and Protar, developed Meyer's Double Plasmat which was derived from Meyer's symmetrical Euryplan lens. In the 1920s he developed fast variants, the Kino-Plasmat f/2 and the World's fastest lens of its time, the Kino-Plasmat f/1.5 . After WWII Meyer was the second East German lens supplier after Carl Zeiss Jena. It became a part of VEB Pentacon and after 1970 all the Meyer lenses were branded as Pentacon. During the 1960s Meyer introduced lenses with interchangeable adapters for different camera types. The first such a lens was Orestegor 4/200, which could be mounted on Exakta Varex, Exa II, Pentacon, Praktina and Praktica 35 mm cameras with applicable adapters. Orestegor 5.6/500 could be mounted on Exakta Varex, Exa II, Pentacon, Praktina, Praktica as well as Praktisix medium format SLR. Some trademarks used for Meyer lenses * Aristoplan * Aristogmat * Aristostigmat * Diaplan (projection lens) * Double Plasmat * Domiplan * Doppelanastigmat * Doppelplasmat / Double-Plasmat * Epidon * Euryplan * Euryplan-Satz * Helioplan * Kinon Superior (projection lens) * Kino-Plasmat and Kinoplasmat * Lydith * Makroplasmat * Megon * Omin (projection lens) * Orestegon * Orestegor * Oreston * Orestor * Plasmat * Plasmat-Satz * Porträt Trioplan * Primagon * Primoplan * Primotar * Repro-Plasmat * Satz Plasmat and Satzplasmat * Telefogar * Tele-Megor and Telemegor * Trioplan * Triotar * Veraplan Cameras * Megor See also The links go directly to the Meyer section: * 39mm screw lenses * 42mm screw lenses * Contax rangefinder lenses * Exakta lenses * Praktina lenses Cameras with a fixed Meyer lens * Baldi * Balda Baldaxette * Balda Beltica * Balda Super Baldina (folding) * Balda Super Pontura * Beirette * Certo Dollina I * Certo Dolly * Certo Super Dollina * Certo Durata II * Meyer Megor (Korelle 3x4 variant sold by Meyer) * Pentacon electra and Pentacon electra 2 * Penti * Pentona * Welta Welti 1 Sources * Fincke H.E.: Das Objektiv deiner Kamera; Fotokinoverlag Halle, Halle, 1959. * Naumann H.: Das Auge meiner Kamera; Verlag von Wilhelm Knapp, Halle (Saale), 1951. * Puskov V.V.: Poradnik fotograficzny; PWT, Warsaw, 1956. Links * A web page about Meyer * Page with Hugo Meyer prewar catalogues at Camera Eccentric * Meyer Gallery at www.mflenses.com * Hugo Meyer cine lenses company history and list of cine lenses * Hugo Meyer in Stadtwiki Görlitz --- Meyer lenses at http://www.sample-image.com/ * Meyer-Optik Görlitz Orestegon 29mm f/2.8 - Sample Images * Meyer-Optik Görlitz Lydith 30mm f/3.5 - Sample Images * Meyer-Optik Görlitz Primagon 35mm f/4.5 - Sample Images * Meyer-Optik Görlitz Helioplan 40mm f/4.5 - Sample Images * Meyer-Optik Görlitz Oreston 50mm f/1.8 - Sample Images * Meyer-Optik Görlitz Domiron 50mm f/2 - Sample Images * Meyer-Optik Görlitz Domiplan 50mm f/2.8 - Sample Images * Meyer-Optik Görlitz Trioplan 50mm f/2.9 - Sample Images * Meyer-Optik Görlitz Primotar E 50mm f/3.5 - Sample Images * Meyer-Optik Görlitz Primoplan 58mm f/1.9 - Sample Images * Meyer-Optik Görlitz Primoplan 75mm f/1.9 - Sample Images * Meyer-Optik Görlitz Telefogar 90mm f/3.5 - Sample Images * Meyer-Optik Görlitz Orestor 100mm f/2.8 - Sample Images * Meyer-Optik Görlitz Trioplan 100mm f/2.8 - Sample Images * Meyer-Optik Görlitz Orestor 135mm f/2.8 - Sample Images * Meyer-Optik Görlitz Primotar 135mm f/3.5 - Sample Images * Meyer-Optik Görlitz Primotar 180mm f/3.5 - Sample Images * Meyer-Optik Görlitz Orestegor 200mm f/4 - Sample Images * Meyer-Optik Görlitz Telemegor 250mm f/5.5 - Sample Images * Meyer-Optik Görlitz Telemegor 300mm f/4.5 - Sample Images Category: German lens makers Category: East Germany